smith_vtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Luther
A two hundred-odd year old perported Gangrel, Luther Penne wanted nothing more than to live his live (such that was left) and have a bit of fun. Most found him completely trustworthy, save for the poor souls that, for some reason, needed to slander his good name. He's dead, now, torn apart and diablerized by his long-lost child, Dolores . That doesn't stop him from putting on musical numbers . Appearance By human standards, Luther looked to be about thirty, maybe thirty-five. What little you could see of his hair was short and dark, possibly black, possibly brown, but muchly covered by an old blackish fedora. His eyes were brown, occasionally sunken. He dressed in a somewhat ratty trenchcoat, off-white shirt, and black slacks. Other than that, well, look at the picture that's been kindly provided above. At time of death, he was a pile of dust that quickly blew away in the convectional winds from the raging fire that was his bar. Personality Honest, helpful, and trusting, since you ask. He liked to look at the positive side of any situation, and would go out of his way for a friend. He enjoyed harmless pranks, going out on the town, and friendly card games. For a given value of such, at least. Now that he's dead, well, more of the truth can come out. He was a hedonist, an addict to amusement and dice, and would often "make his own fun" by destroying some poor human when he didn't get his fix. He only hated people who were trying to screw him over, or traitors. History Luther was born in the mid 1700s in Essex, England. He was the second son of a wealthy family of low nobility, and generally free to do as he liked, which was race horses and sleep with women. After his brother inherited, he stayed on the property, wanting for little and caring for less. He was turned by an exotic maiden from mainland Europe (well, bitten by her; it was her grandmother that actually turned him), and followed her and her clan there, where he traveled for several of decades. Around 1860, he bored of life with his traveling gang (after setting a few too many fires and making a little too much noise and bloodshed) and set off alone for America, literally mailing himself in a crate aboard a steamship headed to New York City. He stayed there for a number of years, living in the constant circus that was Coney Island. But again, he grew a sense of wanderlust, and began traveling the country, staying for a few months in one place, a few years the next. He managed to avoid the drafts, angry Sabbat, and rabid beavers that life threw at him over the next century. He sired at least three children: a mistake, a mistress, and an amusment. Luther returned to the Big Apple recently with a Childe in tow. He didn't do much there until the Sabbat uprising, after which he fled to Vegas with most of the other New York vampires. In Vegas, he bought a bar and attempted to start a vampire fight club. His bar was set on fire by another Childe who had followed him there, shortly before she diablerized him (and shortly after he had killed her friend after said friend attacked Luther). Relations Sire of Remy (the one with the ears) and Dolly (the only child left) Mentor to Matt, Wake, Alexis, and Lumiere Menace to William, most of the ghouls, and Vrise Friends with no one Currently deceased Other Ostentacious Characteristics (OOC) He may have inspired a few songs with his antics, as well as being spotted with some famous names. Category:PCs